


As Many Times as it Takes (a collection of sheith drabbles)

by midnightsong22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Basketball AU, Card Games, College AU, Disney AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Operation Kuron (Voltron), Post Season 6, Post voltron, Sheithmonth, some very very brief allurance, until canon proves otherwise the cosmic wolf shall be called yorak, very strange dbh crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsong22/pseuds/midnightsong22
Summary: All the drabbles written for sheithmonth2018.





	1. Do You Trust Me?

July 1st - Trust

The prince sat on the floor of his outdoor balcony with his back pressed against the banister and his eyes closed. Night had fallen quickly, plunging the kingdom into darkness with only the stars and half-moon to light the way. The only other light came from a lantern lit inside, casting a warm glow through the paper doors and across the prince’s face and the red-furred lion that lay halfway across his lap.

A strange pigment for a lion, people tended to comment, but then, so was the prince’s wolf. A wolf of black, blue, and white colorings that was a constant companion to the prince. It often sat protectively at the young prince’s feet, regarding each stranger as a potential threat. It was that protective instinct that had kept many of the prince’s potential suitors and suitresses from approaching him earlier that day. A simple growl was enough to scare both men and women to back away from the throne.

“Good boy,” Keith had praised under his breath, much to his father’s chagrin.

Keith had no interest in any of those presented. The young princes and princesses from across the land were rich and beautiful, to be sure. He almost felt bad to see the effort they exhibited to try and gain his favor, but alas… no one could quite compare to the thief from the city. His father may try all he might to find a suitable prince or princess for him to marry, but he could not argue with Keith’s logic. The kingdom is at peace and is quite wealthy. There is no need for a royal alliance between kingdoms.

It is with that thought that Keith could sense someone’s presence, but it did not invoke any fear. He opened his eyes to see a hooded figure to his left, standing on the railing with one hand supporting himself against the wall of the building. His other arm lay heavy at his side, the strange prosthetic glinting in the low light.

“How did you even manage to get up here?” Keith asked, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. At his feet, the wolf stood to investigate the newcomer, a growl low in its throat.

However, instead of shying away like so many others, Shiro jumped down from the railing, quickly approaching the beast to kneel at its paws.

“A thief never reveals his secrets,” Shiro replied, winking at Keith before offering his human hand out to the wolf.

Keith rolled his eyes, watching as Yorak finally recognized Shiro and rolled onto his back to allow the thief to pet his stomach. Keith stood, gently pushing the red lion from his lap and walking over to lay a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back,” he said.

“It’s good to be back,” Shiro replied, looking up to him with a smile.

Keith was once again taken aback by Shiro’s beauty. He took a moment to grab the back of Shiro’s hood to pull it from his head, making it easier to see his face. Beyond Shiro’s build, although quite impressive as well, Keith always found himself taken in by dark eyes and soft white hair, and a gorgeous face accentuated by a scar across his nose. One scar of many that Shiro had received amongst his travels. Keith allowed his eyes to move downward, taking in the rest of the dark cloak and traveling gear that Shiro wore. He must have just returned from his recent adventure.

“Some guard dog you are,” Keith grumbled, with no bite to his tone, sitting down beside Shiro and Yorak to scratch under the wolf’s chin, “I thought you were not returning for at least another month?”

“That was the original plan but… I heard an interesting rumor while I was away,” Shiro replied, bumping his shoulder into Keith’s.

“And what might that be?”

“That the young prince of this land is looking for a bride.”

Keith couldn’t help but flinch at the words. He had hoped Shiro would not hear anything until his return to the kingdom, but of course Keith could have no such luck. Behind him, he felt the red lion rub her face against his back, as if in some semblance of comfort.

Keith had known Shiro for a long time now. When Keith was only 16 years old and in his “rebellious phase” he had snuck out of the castle walls to investigate the rest of the kingdom. Unaware of the workings of the city nor the dangers, he had innocently picked up an apple from a stand to hand to a child. When the shopkeeper threatened to cut off his hand for stealing, Shiro had been right there with the intention of stepping in… until Keith had pulled a dagger from under his cloak to press against the shopkeeper’s throat.

The blade was short and the hilt was wrapped in what looked like bandages. The gasps and screams from the ever-growing crowd snapped Shiro out of his shock and he quickly grabbed the boy’s hand to drag him from the scene before guards could arrive. Keith had tried to turn his blade on him but Shiro had grabbed his wrist before the strike could land.

“I’m just trying to help,” Shiro had said, “You don’t want the guards after you, right?”

Keith had reluctantly agreed but had remained wary of Shiro. However, it didn’t stop Keith’s curiosity from getting the better of him. Here was a man who had attempted to help him and who lived in the city. What better companion could he find to learn about his kingdom.

One secret outing quickly turned into almost nightly outings, with Shiro quickly becoming a close friend. Shiro didn’t talk much about his past, but he also didn’t expect anything from Keith either. Keith did not have to be a prince around him, something that was both new and exciting.

Shiro showed him around the city, teaching him how to hide in shadows and take things without being caught. Keith was aware that he was essentially keeping company with a criminal, but he could not seem to care when he saw the way in which Shiro would often take what he stole to offer to others. Shiro was kind in a way that Keith had never seen before.

Of course, all good things come to an end, and when Keith’s father caught wind of his son’s excursions he sent guards to investigate. When the guards found Shiro and Keith together they accused the “street rat” of kidnapping and threatened to kill him. Keith had immediately jumped between the guards and Shiro, pulling out his dagger and unwrapping the cloth from the bottom to reveal the royal insignia underneath. Taking advantage of his rank, he ordered them to back off.

Immediately the guards had fallen to their knees, asking for the prince’s forgiveness. Keith had gone with them without looking back.

For over a week Keith had remained in the castle, convinced he would never see Shiro again, now that the man knew his true identity. He had underestimated him. Because it only took Shiro a week to figure out a way to break into the castle to meet Keith. Their friendship had been solidified, and Keith has nursed a crush for his friend ever since. Even now, six years later.

“Keith?”

“Uh- Yeah?” Keith replied, finally snapping back to the present.

“So, are you really looking for a bride?”

Keith turned to make eye contact with him. To the man who has been both his mentor and best friend for years. The man who has risked his life many times to come to Keith’s side (even if he now has the King’s blessing). The man who came back from his journey early when he heard rumor of Keith’s potential betrothal.

“Or a groom,” Keith quietly replied, glancing away from Shiro as he felt the blush creep across his cheeks.

He heard a sigh from beside him as Shiro stood up, and he suddenly regretted every word that has ever left his mouth. But then felt a tug on his wrist and allowed himself to be pulled up by Shiro and lead gently over to the railing.

“Do you trust me?” Shiro asked, gently squeezing Keith’s hand.

“Yes…,” Keith replied, confused but sure.

Shiro let go of his hand, just long enough to jump over the railing.

“Shiro!” Keith yelled, ready to jump after him, but then a large mass flew up in front of him, “What the hell…”

“Pretty cool right? Picked it up from a merchant in the desert,” Shiro explained, smoothing his hand over the threaded surface of the… carpet?

“It’s magic?” Keith whispered, hardly believing his eyes. Yorak and the red lion beside him were eyeing the carpet with suspicion.

“Well I don’t know what else would make a carpet fly,” Shiro replied, giving him a toothy grin that made Keith’s heart leap, “Want a ride?”

Keith nodded and Shiro offered out a hand. Keith took it but instead of allowing himself to be pulled up, he pulled Shiro down closer. Before he could second guess himself, he grabbed the back of Shiro’s head with his other hand and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips.

It was more a peck than a kiss but, in his shock, Shiro lost grip of the carpet and fell off of it-directly onto Keith. They landed in a heap on the balcony floor, both the red lion and Yorak leaping out of the way to avoid being crushed. Keith felt the wind knocked out of him as he landed on his back and Shiro’s full body weight landed on top of him.

“Shit, I am so sorry!” Shiro said, trying to push off of Keith.

At that moment, however, the rider-less carpet decided to drop out of the sky and directly on top of them. The added weight pushed Shiro back down on top of Keith, with his head against Keith’s chest.

Keith couldn’t help the laugh that pushed past his lips and he felt Shiro’s rumbling laughter against him in return. Keith managed to free his arms to pull the carpet off of them and he felt his heart stop as Shiro lifted his head to meet Keith’s eyes.

There was an uncommon blush accompanying Shiro’s scar across his nose and he watched as Shiro sat up to nervously rake a hand through his white hair.

“So…” Shiro started, “You were looking for a groom, huh?”

Keith laughed again, feeling the happiness and relief bubble up in his chest. He grabbed the front of Shiro’s shirt and pulled him down into a proper kiss.


	2. The Pounding in my Head

July 2nd **-** Headache 

The headaches were the worst part. They were the one lasting symptom of his second capture by the Galra. A dull pounding in his head that would increase in severity until he couldn’t even think. Whenever they came on Shiro felt his heart squeeze in fear and found himself praying to whatever god that would listen that it would pass.

But if there really were any gods, it was clear they had forsaken him long ago.

Beyond the pain, the most terrifying part was when he came back to himself and had no idea where he was. It would always take a moment to recognize the training deck or the castle’s hub or computer mainframe. And every time he could never remember why he was there or how he’d gotten there in the first place.

The worst time was when he woke up with his Galra hand pressed and glowing against one of the ship’s consoles. He had jumped back as if burned but immediately reached back out with his human hand to try and see what he’d done. Before he could touch the console, however, a pain so severe shot through his head that he felt like he’d actually been shot. By the time he surfaced again from the pain he was picking himself up off of his bedroom floor.

He knew that he should get Pidge or Hunk to check out the castle’s systems just in case, but he couldn’t seem to find the courage to bring it up. He still wasn’t completely sure it had happened at all or if it had just been another one of his frequent nightmares. Did he really want to shake the team’s faith in him as a leader over a bad dream?

Keith’s arrival back onto the castleship was like a breath of fresh air, in the midst of Shiro’s self-doubts. Shiro had missed Keith’s companionship more than he would ever admit to the other paladins. He missed the quiet moments that they would spend together on the observation deck and Keith’s quick thinking and courage on the battlefield. Shiro tried his best to reach out to the others, but Keith was the only one he trusted enough to allow his front as leader to drop. Keith knew Shiro’s vulnerabilities and his faults better than anyone, but still stood by Shiro’s side.

But Keith’s arrival also brought unexpected revelations as well. It was hard for Shiro to wrap his head around the idea that Keith hadn’t seen him for two years, besides from the way he looked.

And the way he looked? It left Shiro almost speechless. Two years had been extremely kind to Keith. Was he always  _this_ hot?

When he wasn’t staring, Shiro tried his best to catch onto everything Keith was saying, essentially boiled down to: Lotor is dangerous.  _What a surprise._

Shiro could already feel another headache coming on, but a part of him couldn’t care when Keith was standing there looking like that. God, did he really just stutter on Keith’s name?

The Galran woman stepped forward, offering her hand to him, “Shiro, I am Krolia. Keith has told me all about you. Thank you for raising him to be the man he is today.”

“Krolia is with the Blade of Mamora,” Keith offered in explanation, drawing Shiro’s attention back to him, “Also… She’s my mother.”

Shiro’s eyes widened but he really wasn’t surprised, Keith had taken a lot after her, “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Shiro’s head began to throb but he tried to push it aside. He needed to be the leader and help bring Lotor down. But as each moment passed it got harder and harder to ignore and finally, when the alarms started ringing signaling an attack, the pain became too intense.

He felt his knees hit the floor of the bridge, and he grasped at his head, groaning in agony. It was as if his mind was splitting and he heard the horrifyingly familiar voice in his head:  _Give in. You cannot resist._

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 

He was falling and he couldn’t stop himself. Everything around him was dark and he was falling. No, he was drowning. His mind was tearing itself apart. He was screaming. No, he couldn’t even speak-he couldn’t even  _breathe_.

He heard voices screaming in his head. No, wait, a single voice, screaming his name. Why was it so familiar?

_I should have abandoned you just like your parents did. They saw that you were broken. Worthless. I should have seen it too._

Now it’s his own voice but… those aren’t his words. He wouldn’t say that. Not to  _him_. Never to  _him_.

He could feel so much pain, his arm- it’s on  _fire_.

_Shiro please… you’re my brother._

He’s dying. Who’s dying? Me? Or Keith?

_I love you._

For a single moment Shiro’s there. It’s a flash, quicker than lightning, but he’s there. Those words. Did Keith really say that?

Shiro looks down and Keith is pinned beneath him, his Galra blade the only thing keeping Shiro’s own from meeting its mark. Why were they fighting? Why was he hurting Keith?

_I love you too._

But he couldn’t say it out loud and he’s thrown back down again, falling and drowning and burning in darkness.

There is only one more moment of clarity before everything ends. One moment where the headache ceases completely. He's on his knees and clutching at his arm again.

It’s gone. 

Again.

He forces himself to look up and... he’s never seen Keith make that face before. Like he’s in mourning. Like it’s all over. Why does he look like that? Where did that scar on his cheek come from?

“Keith…”

It was the only thing he could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: sideofsaltblog.tumblr.com,


	3. Tipsy and in Love with You

July 3rd - Drinking

The nunvill burnt as it slid down Keith’s throat, but he hid his grimace. He’s pretty sure he’d had worse food and drink during his two year journey on the back of a giant alien but… nothing could quite compare to the so-called “nectar of the gods.” He heard the laughter around him and when he made eye contact with Shiro, the other man chuckled and lifted his own glass to his lips.

After weeks of resupplying and gathering their forces the paladins had finally found an evening to relax. It was taking a lot more time to get to Earth now that the castleship was gone. 

Keith was... overwhelmed to say the least. After Shiro’s bond was broken with the Black Lion, Keith had to take over all responsibilities as black paladin. Keith had been more than a bit irritated by the Black Lion’s refusal to allow Shiro back in as her paladin, but he could no longer deny his role as leader of Voltron. And this time he knew he was ready.

He would be black paladin for the universe, but he would also use this opportunity to give Shiro all the time he needed to recuperate. It’s not everyday you die and then months later get resurrected in a new body. He had no idea what Shiro must be going through, but it made Keith’s head spin just thinking about it.

Or maybe that was the nunvill?

Either way, Keith took another swig of his glass, trying to focus on the conversations around him and not Shiro’s body pressed against his side. They were lucky in finding what was essentially an inn on this small planet, but the common area really didn’t have the space to accommodate so many guests. Of course they were using it anyway.

Between Shiro and the nunvill, it was getting too hot for Keith’s liking. He really needed some fresh air from outside, but the moment he stood to walk out he felt the world spinning. Before he could fall, Shiro was already standing and supporting him with his one arm around Keith’s waist. Keith tried to say something but could only let Shiro gently lead him out of the room.

Either the others didn’t notice or they decided not to comment on the scene.

“I drank too much,” Keith mumbled, pressing his head against Shiro’s shoulder as they walked.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” Shiro replied, taking a moment to kiss the top of Keith’s head.

“I love you.”

Shiro stopped suddenly and Keith would have gone tumbling to the ground if it wasn’t for Shiro’s arm still wrapped tightly around his waist. At first Keith didn’t understand what had happened, until he realized he’d said that out loud.

It was obvious, of course. It was as sure as night and day. Keith loved Shiro. And Shiro loved Keith. But articulating it was always hard for them. The first time Keith had ever said “I love you” was in desperation, trying to snap Shiro out of Haggar’s control. But then, that wasn’t even really Shiro in the end, was it?

Even if Shiro had the clone’s memories now, Keith has never confessed  _to_ Shiro before. And now he did it in the middle of a shitty inn on a shitty planet while  _tipsy_.  

He tried to backpedal, “Shit I’m-”

“I love you too.”

And it really was that simple, because Keith loves Shiro and Shiro loves Keith. Even before a random inn on a random planet, that was already fact. It was just a simple matter of saying it.

Maybe nunvill was good for something after all.


	4. Memories of You

July 4th - Free Day

Keith was running before he could even really process what he was doing. He was already late for his capstone class, his ankle was still throbbing from where he had twisted it playing soccer last weekend and, god... why was he running after some guy he’s never seen before in his life?

_Because you know him_ , his brain unhelpfully supplied.

But no, he really doesn’t. He’s never met this tall, body like a god, white-haired man. Yet, when said man passed him on the street he felt his entire body freeze and his heart stop. He couldn’t even tell how long he had just stood there until he finally snapped out of it and spun on his heel to chase after him.

He heard a chime from the phone in his pocket-probably his reminder that class was in five minutes. But it was a lost cause at this point. He was already running late and now he was running in the opposite direction from his college campus.

What was he even going to do if he caught up with the man?  _Hi, I’m Keith. I saw you on the street and thought I knew you even though I know I don’t but also you’re hot as fuck, want to hang out sometime?_

Keith almost stopped. Maybe he could still run to class and get there in time, “hot as fuck” man and twisted ankle be damned.

But then he saw the man round the corner and was hit by a sudden and seemingly causeless panic.

_No! I finally found you!_

His thoughts were confused and muddled but one thing was for certain: this man was important. Keith might not understand why yet, but his instincts have never been wrong before. It was the same instincts that had him driving his motorcycle into the middle of the desert and yet somehow directly to the one structure for miles around. 

He still didn’t know what to make of the secrets the shack held. All he knew was that the writing on the wall looked eerily similar to his. So similar that it had made his head spin and he couldn’t bring himself to look at anything else the shack held. Because that was another thing, it had been familiar. He had gotten back on his bike and never looked back.

Keith had been too afraid to dig into it after that. Not when he was finally a senior in college, working to become the engineer he’d always dreamed of being. Not after finally finding a place in the world after years in the Home with no one to turn to. No one at all...

Right?

And then it finally hits him. The pictures. There had been so many in that shack, mostly photos of ancient drawings of what looked like a lion, all strung together with pins and string. But then there had been others, seemingly unrelated.

A man in uniform with dark eyes and hair, smiling at the camera. He was handsome but, again an uneasy familiarity had kept Keith from looking too long at the photo. But now he gets it. Somehow that man in the picture at the shack… was the same man who just passed him by.

With that revelation, Keith rounded the corner at full speed and- ran smack dab into him.

“Shiro,” he breathed, the word falling unbidden from his lips, both foreign and familiar.

Despite Keith running full force into him, the man-Shiro?-barely staggered, turning quickly to put a steadying hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concerned-as if he had been the one to run into Keith and not vice versa.

But Keith couldn’t speak. The longer he stood there staring at the stranger the more he could recognize. The scar across his nose, the missing arm, that voice… it was like puzzle pieces coming together, yet his brain still couldn’t process what the final picture could be.

The man was still speaking, probably concerned about Keith’s silence and dazed expression. Instead of answering, Keith reached his hand up without thinking to press fingers gently against the scar across the man’s nose. Keith had a scar on his face as well, a burn mark stretching up his cheek. It was almost like they were matching. Wait, how did he get that scar again?

_It’s not your fault Shiro. Look, we match now._

The man had suddenly stopped talking, his eyes widened in shock and Keith finally realized what he’d done. He pulled his hand away from the man’s face, taking a step back to put some distance between them. There was an apology on his tongue but there was a hand still grasped tightly on his shoulder.

“Keith?”

It hit him like a train, almost knocking the wind out of him. How could he ever forget? This is Shiro.  _Shiro._  His best friend, his brother in arms, and the love of his life.

Since when the fuck was he going to college? Since when the fuck did he want to be an engineer? What the hell is going on?

“Shi-Shiro. What’s going on? Where are the lions? Wha-How did we get here? Why couldn’t I remember you?”

But Keith could tell Shiro was going through the same revelation he was. The dawning horror on Shiro’s face made Keith’s stomach drop. In lieu of an answer, Shiro pulled him closer, moving to wrap his arm around Keith’s waist and bury his face in Keith’s neck. He felt Shiro take in a shaky breath, and the arm around him tightened as if scared Keith would slip through his fingers.

Keith wrapped his own arms tightly around Shiro’s neck, trying to piece together his jumbled thoughts. Voltron, the other paladins... Allura, Coran, where were they? How long have they been on Earth? He couldn’t quite separate his real memories from the fake. The only memories he was truly certain of were those of the man in his arms.

Keith pulled back just far enough to meet Shiro’s eyes. He looked as shook as Keith felt, and Keith felt new resolve. He couldn’t stand to see Shiro in pain, and whoever took their memories was going to pay.

“It’s going to be okay Shiro,” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek, “We’re going to find the others and figure this out.”

Shiro nodded, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead in return, “It’s good to have you back.”

Keith felt his heart twist in both pain and relief, “It’s good to be back.”


	5. My Everything

July 5th- Guiding Light  

There were about three thousand ways this fight could go wrong, but Keith couldn’t let it get to him as he maneuvered Black through the incoming fighters, taking note of the other lions and their positions around him. Keith felt the anxiety creep in as he clipped another ship, throwing Black off-balance and knocking his passengers into each other.

He heard Krolia make a soft “oof” as she collided with Shiro. Keith glanced back long enough to see that Shiro had been knocked into the wall of the lion, using his one hand to grab onto Krolia’s arm to keep her from getting thrown onto the floor. Keith’s wolf was pressing itself tightly against his legs. Keith tightened his grip on the controls, willing the lion to stay stable.

Keith was regrettably still unused to flying the Black Lion, even after their fight with Lotor. Red had always been more akin to Keith’s flying style. She was fast and had better ease of maneuverability. But putting Red aside, even when Keith was piloting Galra fighters with the Blade of Mamora they were smaller and faster. And Black? She was big and imposing and... incredibly slow.

He heard a warning growl in his mind and decided to refocus on the fight at hand.

The fleet of Galra fighters had surrounded them in an instant, trying to cut off all escape. It had been weeks since their fight with Lotor, and it appeared as though someone in the empire was finally making a move. They had been lucky enough to avoid combat till now, but their luck had to run out at some point.

The most immediate concern in this fight was that they were unable to form Voltron. The fleet had succeeded in separating the paladins, and were doing everything they could to keep them that way. Keith could hear Allura yelling out orders to Lance and Pidge, as she tried to get the three of them back to Keith’s location.

Hunk was the only one who had managed to keep close by Keith’s side, but even he was getting pushed further away. There were just too many of them and Keith couldn’t see a single route of escape. At least not one that would save everyone.

Keith’s adrenaline was pumping and he couldn’t let up for a second, dodging and slicing and shooting every fighter that appeared in his path. And yet his mind was becoming hyper aware of the people behind him. The two most important people in his life, and their lives were literally in his hands. If he failed here he would lose everything.

His life. His mother. His-

And what was Shiro exactly? They had never really put a name to it. Their relationship.

Way back in the Garrison, Keith would have called Shiro his mentor. His hero, maybe. And eventually, a friend. After Kerberos, it had finally occurred to him that Shiro had become so much more than that. Losing Shiro had hollowed him out, much like when he had lost his father. Shiro had become like family.

When Shiro came back it was like a piece that had been missing had fallen back into place. Shiro was his  _best friend_. There was no one he was more open and comfortable with. There were times he would let the term “brother” fall from his lips but it didn’t quite match the feelings in his heart. He was still a bit of a coward in that regard.

But then, how do you tell your most important person, your guiding light, your  _everything_ , how much they mean to you? For Keith it was damn near impossible. His feelings were more than just the physical desire that pulled at Keith to touch and taste. The feelings he had for Shiro went beyond the romantic tendencies that pushed Keith to give Shiro gifts or confessions of love. Keith’s love for Shiro couldn’t be boiled down to just an, “I love you.”

Keith’s love was quiet nights spent alone with Shiro, sharing hushed conversations while pressed closer than they needed to be. Keith’s love was trusting Shiro to be the leader, while offering his support any way he could. Keith’s love was putting his life and everything else on hold if it meant saving Shiro’s. Keith’s love meant welcoming Shiro back every time with a hand on his shoulder and the promise of “as many times as it takes.” 

It never made sense to Keith how three little words were supposed to convey all of  _that_.

Because Shiro is Keith’s everything.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and Shiro’s voice in his ear and Keith felt the tension slip away. They were still in danger but he also felt new resolve. Instead of fighting with the fear that they could get hurt, he needed to fight with the confidence that he could protect them. And that’s what he’ll do.

He felt his mother grasp his other shoulder and in that moment he could feel their energy and emotions course through him. Krolia, who had full faith in her son to get them to safety, and Shiro, whose love for Keith was absolute, to the point that he would never give up on him.

“Use your bayard,” Shiro had said.

_Keith’s_  bayard. Because Keith is the black paladin now. But even so, Shiro is still his guiding light, and it’s with that thought that Keith pulls out the black bayard and thrusts it into the console.

It feels different this time. More powerful. As if their combined energy was funneling into the Black Lion herself. She roared and Keith felt a huge surge in power and speed till he was leaving trails of destroyed fighters in his wake. Hunk was soon pushing his was back to Keith and he could hear Allura and the others cheering their support.

“Okay guys!” Keith yelled through the comms, “Let’s form Voltron!”

* * *

 

Voltron won, as it always has and hopefully always will.

The planet they landed on afterwards was uninhabited but ultimately safe, activating Pidge’s cloaking technology and giving their lions time to get fixed and recharged. The Green Lion had taken a nasty hit across her flank that had damaged her shields and artillery. If the damage had gone any deeper it would have reached Pidge’s cockpit.

Yet despite Pidge’s close brush with death, she was still more concerned about her lion, quickly enlisting Hunk and Coran to help with repairs as soon as they hit the ground.

Allura and Lance had said something about scouting out the surrounding area and had taken the personal transport crafts to look around.

While the others kept themselves busy, Shiro stood back with Krolia, watching Keith. Ever since touching down, Keith had been hunched over the controls, trying to get his breathing under control. Shiro understood his exhaustion well. It took a lot out of the paladin controlling the Black Lion. Shiro looked to Krolia to see how she was holding up but all she offered him was a small smile before leaving the cockpit, Keith’s cosmic wolf at her heels.

Eventually, Keith straightened back up and turned to face him. He still looked tired but the tension was gone and he was smiling up at Shiro like he had just passed another training sim at the Garrison. It brought back memories and a familiar sense of pride warmed Shiro’s chest. Keith was already the leader Shiro knew he could be. He had easily surpassed every expectation Shiro had. More than pride, Shiro also felt a familiar burst of love in his heart, and before he knew what he was doing he was already stooping to pull Keith into a hug.

Of course, with only one arm it was hard to brace himself and hold onto Keith at the same time, and he had to use a knee pressed into the pilot’s chair beside Keith’s legs to steady himself. He felt his face flush when he realized he was practically straddling the man beneath him, but Keith either didn’t notice or mind because he felt strong arms circle his waist and pull him closer.

Shiro felt Keith bury his face in Shiro’s neck, and he froze in shock when he felt the unmistakable pressure of lips against his skin. It was a barely there kiss but it was enough to make Shiro’s heart stutter.

They have never put a specific name to their relationship. Mentor, brother, friend... Keith has referred to him as many things over the years, but this? This was what they had always been hurtling towards. Or at least it’s what Shiro had hoped for. He knew he’d fallen hard the moment Keith saved him for the first time in the Black Lion, when they had been separated from the others.

But after everything that had happened-Shiro’s trauma and scars and bloodied past-he couldn’t imagine someone as bright as Keith wanting him. Yet Keith has repeatedly proved how far he would go for Shiro. Even in death, Keith had found a way to bring him back.

Shiro pulled back enough to try and meet Keith’s eyes, but Keith turned his head away, eyes closed and a dark blush across his cheeks.

Shiro maneuvered his arm away from behind Keith to instead gently grasp Keith’s chin with his fingers. Keith didn’t resist as Shiro turned his face back toward him. It was almost as if they came to the same conclusion at once, because they moved in the same breath to kiss.

Keith’s arms tightened to hold Shiro in place, and Shiro’s own hand moved of its own accord to tangle fingers in Keith’s hair. Hair that had gotten longer in the two years he’d been gone.

The kiss was messy and perfect. Too much and not enough. They were both inexperienced but they made up for it with passion. When Shiro felt a tongue press insistently at his lips he knew he was a goner

They broke apart for a moment, pressing their foreheads together and catching their breath.

“I love you,” Shiro murmured into the space between them.

“I love you too,” Keith said, pressing another quick kiss to Shiro’s lips, “More than you know.”


	6. Ten Years

July 6th - Post-Voltron

Keith snuck back into their bedroom, two cups of coffee in hand and his Altean tablet tucked under his arm. Shiro would probably still sleep for at least another ten minutes or so and, until then, Keith intended to keep himself occupied.

He set the two cups down on the bedside table and carefully slipped back under the covers, getting comfortable so he could read the news on his tablet.

As the screen flickered to life, the soft light of its display was enough to make it easier to see Shiro’s face. He was lying on his left side facing Keith, the same way he had been facing when they had fallen asleep the night before, with Shiro holding Keith gently to his chest. Shiro’s human hand was now lying in front of his face, and when Keith moved the tablet to shine more light on him, he saw the silver wedding band reflecting back.

Keith gave himself a moment to study his husband of ten years. They had been married shortly after the war and in the midst of rebuilding the universe. They didn’t have a huge wedding nor the time for a proper honeymoon afterwards, but it had been perfect all the same. Keith had always known he would stay by Shiro’s side, but he had still been shocked when Shiro accepted his proposal. When he was younger he could never understand just how much Shiro loved him in return. Ten years later, he was pretty sure he got the picture.

A soft smile danced across his lips at the memories. It had taken almost five years of constant effort to get some semblance of peace in the universe. There had been many diplomatic meetings, many small factions of Galrans still loyal to Zarkon to capture, and thousands of worlds to rebuild. The paladins had been through it all and had come out of it hailed as heroes.

Voltron was still the defender of the universe.

As things settled down, the paladins were finally given a reprieve and they had been allowed time to truly resettle back on Earth. But none of them stayed for long.

The Holts, now truly reunited after years of separation were the first human family to colonize on an alien planet. Colleen and Samuel Holt were exploring and learning about alien worlds and cultures, while Pidge and Matt worked together to learn all manner of technological advances to bring back to Earth.

Allura and Lance, married now for three years, were continuing work across the galaxy to offer unending support. Coran and Hunk were often traveling with them, both offering their work as engineers (while Hunk also improved his alien culinary skills).

Lance and Hunk were also the only paladins to consistently travel back to Earth since they still had family there. The red and yellow lions were often seen together across news and social media outlets around the globe.

Shiro and Keith had, at one point,  _tried_  to settle down on Earth.They had bought a house with a white picket fence, like it had come straight out of a middle-aged couple’s “American dream” home… but it just hadn’t felt right. That kind of life just wasn’t made for them anymore.

They had laughed about it afterwards as they packed everything back up into the Black Lion and set off for new adventures.

Keith had remembered a time when Shiro looked up to the stars in wonder. He thought that spark had been lost after the Kerberos mission but their time exploring the galaxy together had rekindled it. Together they flew through the stars and set foot on all types of planets, met all kinds of new creatures, and tried all manner of new things.

Allura had gifted them a large enough ship to hold all they could need. They had almost refused, but she had pointed out that they had no way of storing the Black Lion otherwise. The ship was a repurposed Altean transport vessel, originally used for hauling materials across galaxies. Coran and Hunk had it redone so that half of the ship appeared like a regular living space with a kitchen, a few bedrooms (one for them and a couple more in case of guests), a living room, and a dining room. The other half of the ship had a small training deck, bridge, observation deck and a hanger large enough to hold the Black Lion and any other small crafts.

In comparison to their attempt on Earth, the ship had truly felt like home.

A soft sigh passed through Shiro’s lips and Keith watched as his eyes blinked open. It was rare now that he had nightmares, but Keith was still relieved every time Shiro made it through the night peacefully.

“Good morning,” he whispered, setting down the tablet behind him to press a kiss to Shiro’s forehead.

He moved to sit back up but Shiro grabbed his wrist to pull him back down for a proper kiss.

“Happy anniversary,” Shiro said against his lips.

Keith smiled into the kiss, and he allowed himself to be pulled back down onto bed and into Shiro’s arms. Shiro gathered him up tightly and began pressing open-mouthed kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

“We should get up already,” Keith tried, even though he honestly wanted nothing more than morning cuddles, “The coffee’s going to get cold.”

“There’s more coffee in the kitchen,” Shiro murmured against his neck, and Keith could feel the scrape of Shiro’s stubble against the soft skin there.

“At least shave first,” Keith laughed, trying to push Shiro’s face away “You’re scratchy!”

Keith was about ready to shove Shiro off the bed completely but was beat to it when he felt a large mass jump onto the bed.

“No!” he cried, but it was too late.

Yorak the cosmic wolf got impatient if they didn’t get up early enough.

“Yorak! Off!” Keith yelled, even as the wolf did the opposite, lying down on top of them both and pinning them to the bed.

It took a few moments of pushing and yelling from both of them before the wolf finally showed mercy and warped off the bed and onto the floor. It ran around the room a few times before warping again and disappearing from the room.

A beat of silence and, “Yeah, okay. I could use some of that coffee.”

Keith snorted, grabbing the cups off the nightstand and settling against Shiro to enjoy their somewhat quiet morning together.


	7. The Tale of Many Shiros

July 7th -  Clones

Keith sat on the ground outside of the Black Lion with his head in his hands.This was just completely unfair. Over two years of not being able to see Shiro, almost three weeks of being stuck together in the lion but being unable to touch with Keith’s  _mother_  on board with them, and now _this_.

_This_  being the intel Kolivan had sent him that had brought Keith by himself-while the others recuperated nearby-to this strange junkyard planet. An unnamed world made infamous for its strange gravitational pull that brought in all kinds of various space wreckage to its surface. If you had enough skill and power to navigate through its orbit of junk and manage to land safely on its surface, the planet was a goldmine of ships and parts.

“Keith?”

And apparently something else.

Keith lifted his head slowly, but kept his hands on his face so that he could just peek through his fingers. He couldn’t tell if he was having his best dream or worst nightmare. The presence of three Shiro’s could honestly go either way.

They had waited patiently as he had stepped out of the Black Lion and waited even longer while he worked through his minor panic attack. Physically, they looked like they had stepped through a portal from the past, back before the Kerberos mission. No white hair, no missing arm, and no scars in sight. But Keith could tell from the looks in their eyes that they all shared Shiro’s trauma, and that’s what finally broke him out of his shock.

“What do you remember?” Keith asked, pulling himself up to stand in front of them.

The three Shiro’s looked from one to the other before the leftmost Shiro spoke, “I-um…  _we_  remember leaving for the Kerberos mission, our year of captivity, Voltron, and then that last fight with Zarkon… But we also know that none of us are the real Shiro. We’re clones of the witch’s design.”

Keith nodded, meeting each of their eyes in turn. It was unsettling how they truly were exact replicas of Shiro. Everything from their voices and bodies to their facial expressions and mannerisms. It was one thing seeing the clones in stasis inside pods, but a whole other experience to actually see them moving around together.

“Keith come in! Are you okay? What did you find?”

Keith quickly pressed his hand against his earpiece but he could tell by their expressions that they had heard the voice from the other end.

Keith sighed, answering back, “Yeah Shiro, I’m fine. And I found… you. A few of you actually.”

There was a brief silence from the other end and then, “Are they hostile?”

“No! No, it’s fine! They’re aware of being clones but they’re not being controlled either.”

As he explained the situation to the real Shiro, the more uncomfortable the three clones appeared. They quickly recounted their story of waking on this planet, their pods somehow activated when they hit the ground. The other seven clones that had been clustered with them had not survived.

Keith really did not want to think too hard about how there were now dead Shiro bodies on this planet. He did realize, however, that during his fight with the first clone they must have at one point cut off this section of clones and it had somehow ended up  _here_. There really was no point to trying to figure out how.

“Come with me,” Keith finally said, motioning for the clones to follow him into the Black Lion.

Two of the Shiros on instinct began to follow, but the third held back, “Is that really a good idea? We could be dangerous.”

“Yeah?” Keith said, turning back with his arms crossed against his chest, “Well I’m not leaving any of you here to die, so you’re coming with me.”

“Stubborn,” one said.

“As always,” replied another.

“Shut up and get in here already!” Keith yelled behind him. He could already feel a headache coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add some more on to this later... If so it'll probably have some nsfw content in it and then i'll have to change the rating.


	8. I'll Save You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the only chapter that can be considered mature for being a little nsfw at the end. The other like 29 chapters are not so I didn't want to keep the rating at mature for a single chapter. So please skip to the next chapter if you want to avoid mild smut content.

July 8th/9th -  **Save me & Physical Touch**

_How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?  
As many times as it takes._

It was a conversation that Shiro has had on repeat in his head, despite the fact that it had happened months ago and, technically, he’d never actually  _had_  that conversation with Keith. Yet the clone’s memories feel as real to him as his own in the Black Lion. The second escape from the Galra, his desperate attempt to follow Voltron in that Galra fighter, and Keith saving him once again. It all felt  _real_.

It might have been a clone that Keith had made the promise of “as many times as it takes” to, but it doesn’t change the fact that Keith has always acted on it. If Shiro tried to keep a running tally on just how many times Keith has saved his life he would soon lose track. Keith has consistently put Shiro’s life above all else, even his own.

And that thought is the most terrifying.

Shiro looks down at the man in his arms and feels a new wave of emotions. Adoration, terror, joy, sadness…Keith, for whatever reason, loves  _him_. But how much has Keith sacrificed because of that love?

Shiro brings up his hand to brush Keith’s hair away from his face and uncover the scar across his cheek. Physical evidence of how much pain he’s endured just to keep Shiro safe. Evidence of how  _Shiro_  has hurt him.

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment he loses himself to the panic, but the next thing he knows is Keith pushing off of him but quickly pulling Shiro to sit up and into a tight hug. Shiro’s arms automatically move to circle around Keith’s waist as he tries to get his breathing back under control.

Keith was accustomed to his nightmares by now, but Shiro didn’t know how to tell him that he hadn’t even been asleep this time. Didn’t know how to tell him that this time it was  _Keith_  who had sent him into a panic attack.

“Shh,” Keith soothes, hands gently rubbing down his back, “Everything’s going to be okay Shiro.”

Shiro shivers at the pleasant feeling of Keith’s hands on his bare skin and Keith’s breath on his neck, but he can’t quite shake the feeling of dread that has settled in his heart.

“Why do you always go so far for me?” he asks, voice barely a whisper, almost hoping that Keith didn’t hear him.

But Keith jerks out of his arms and Shiro is left without his touch as he tries to make out Keith’s expression in the darkness. The places where Keith had touched him suddenly feel too cold.

But before he could really comprehend the loss of contact, Keith’s hands are on his face and pulling him closer. He has a pained expression, as though Shiro’s words had physically hurt him. It makes Shiro’s stomach drop.

Instead of answering straight out Keith leans forward to press a kiss to Shiro’s forehead. His nose. His left cheek and then his right. And finally his lips, where the kiss lingers for a moment.

“Why?” Keith asks, pulling back just a hair, their lips still tantalizingly close, “Because I love you, stupid.”

Keith presses back in, this time in a kiss that bites with an addicting hunger. Keith’s teeth pull at Shiro’s bottom lip before a tongue slips in his mouth while hands slide to tangle in Shiro’s hair.

Keith breaks away long enough to leave sloppy kisses along his jaw and asks, “Is this okay?”

In lieu of an answer Shiro responds by touching back.

Keith makes everything so simple.  _Why should I risk my life? Why should I fight guys three times my size and take on witches and monsters? Why should I stare down death itself and say “give Shiro back”? ...Because I love you._

Shiro just hopes he can live long enough to pay back everything he still owes Keith. To show Keith even a fraction of the devotion he’s given Shiro. Everything Keith has done...it hardly feels like something a broken man like him deserves.

But for now what Shiro can give him is his love in return. And God, does Shiro love him. More than he has loved anyone ever before.

It’s that love that has him pushing Keith back into the sheets as they move together, trying to show Keith that he’s okay. Keith bites back on his moans until Shiro gets a hand around them both and he cries out.

“I love you,” Shiro says while biting at Keith’s collarbone. And says again while licking up his throat. And again as he kisses him and Keith finishes between them.

Shiro intends to leave it at that but Keith is already flipping their positions, grinding down on him until Shiro sees stars and comes with Keith’s name on his lips.

Keith is stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.  _Perfect_.

Shiro tries to say it out loud but gets preoccupied by Keith’s mouth.

When he wakes up the next morning the panic of the night before has mostly subsided. He watches Keith breathe on top of his chest and comes to a decision.

_I’ll save you too. As many times as it takes._


	9. When I Can't Trust You

July 10th - Suspicion

Keith’s eyes darted back and forth between Shiro and Lance, trying to gauge the situation. He could see Lance’s hesitation to make his next move and he sat as if frozen. The stakes were too high. If anyone in the room called it wrong it would mean the end for them. Shiro was not to be taken lightly.

It was like a chill fell over the group and soon everyone was staring at Shiro and Lance, as if staring would  _do_  anything to solve this impasse. Keith’s free hand was clenched tightly in his lap. He was so close... if Lance would just call it, they could end this. If Keith called it… no. The stakes were too high. He couldn’t risk losing it all now. Not after he came so far.

Keith glanced back to Shiro and their eyes met. Shiro was smiling, the bastard. Keith’s own eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Shiro was unreadable. This was probably the only situation that he couldn’t read Shiro like a book.

“Damn it Lance, just call it!” Keith finally yelled, causing the others to flinch.

“Oh yeah?” Lance shot back, “If you’re so certain, you call it! Or are you too  _scared_?”

Keith felt the familiar flare of rivalry roar in his chest but he pushed it back down. He wasn’t going to waste his only opportunity because he tried to rise to Lance’s challenge.

“Keith. Lance,” Shiro interrupted, “It’s just a game. Don’t take it so seriously.”

Shiro was attempting to use his ‘I’m disappointed in you as your leader’ voice but it really loses its effect when he’s wearing that shit-eating grin.

“Okay, come on now guys,” Hunk tried, “Lance just play your next card.”

“No! Because then Shiro will win!”

They all looked back at Shiro who now had an empty hand. He had played his final card, which was supposedly a 7. Everyone looked from Shiro down to the pile of playing cards in the middle of the table. Pidge had gotten them while they were at the space mall. As of now there had to be about 30+ cards in the pile. If anyone ended up with those cards in their hand, they wouldn’t stand a chance.

Keith looked down at his own two cards. Both kings. And if this round played out the way it’s supposed to, he could play them and  _not_  be bullshiting. It’s the perfect setup, yet Shiro is going to ruin everything.

By winning. Again.

Keith felt himself go through the five stages of grief in a moment. The denial of Shiro’s soon-to-be third win of the night. The uncalled-for anger at Shiro for that stupid smile. The bargaining of whether he could convince anyone else to call it. Depression as he accepts his defeat.

And finally, acceptance as he opens his mouth to call-

“Bullshit!” Pidge yelled, pointing her arm at Shiro as if accusing, “I figured it out! Hunk was unlucky before and had to put down three sevens and that should still be in the middle stack! And since the princess is really bad at hiding her cards I know she has the final seven!”

“Hey!” Allura cried, pressing her cards to her chest.

“Uh-but Pidge,” Hunk said, putting a hand on her shoulder while smiling sheepishly, “I actually only had two sevens… you guys were just too trusting to call me on it.”

Pidge’s eyes widened.

“Fuck…” She whispered, “Hunk, you traitor.”

Shiro was still smiling and Keith mourned Pidge’s iminent destruction.

“Pidge…” Shiro said, flipping over his card.

Everyone gasped.

“You were right. I was totally bullshitting.”

Keith grinned. There at the top of the deck was the King of Hearts. Thus, Shiro is now the proud owner of 30+ cards.

The round continued as Shiro tried his best to get his cards in order in his  _one_  hand. Keith almost wanted to take pity on him and try to help somehow, but the round would soon be over anyways.

“Two jacks,” Allura said.

“One quee-”

“Bullshit,” Shiro interrupted, looking up from his cards and Coran didn’t even bother trying to argue.

“Two kings,” Keith said, smiling as he sat back with an empty hand.

“Bullshit!” Lance yelled.

But nope, this is Keith’s round.

“Take it!” Keith cried, turning over the cards to reveal both his kings. It was worth the dramatics just to watch a piece of Lance’s soul leave his body.

The others started to argue about whether to continue the round or not but they eventually took pity on Shiro and dealt out a new hand.

Due to his victory Keith decided to sit this one out in favor of pressing himself against Shiro. He heard a few coughs and gags from Pidge and Lance but chose to ignore them.

In response to Keith’s close proximity Shiro ignored his cards on the table to instead slip his arm around Keith’s waist. He pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“Congrats on winning,” Shiro whispered.

“Oh hush, like you haven’t already won twice tonight,” Keith replied, elbowing him gently.

“Still, you seemed happy,” Shiro smiled, “Want to help me win another round?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A not so serious take on a serious prompt. I honestly just need the paladins to play some more tabletop games and chill. And this game is special to my heart since I played it all the time with friends in both high school and college. If you have never played the card game "Bullshit" I highly recommend you grab some friends now and look up the rules.


	10. Sheith Become Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this absolute mess of a crossover fic. I watched a detroit become human playthrough and got all inspired or some shit and now we have this. Tune in tomorrow when I figure out how to write okay again.

July 11th -  Free Day

It wasn’t normal for Keith to be out so late, but he had been unusually busy that day and had been unable to pick up Shiro’s prescription until almost nightfall. As he stood waiting for the bus he suddenly felt a hand around his wrist. He turned and caught the eye of a dark-skinned android who’s LED had been removed. **  
**

“You’re free,” he had said, before continuing his walk down the street.

_Markus._

The name came to him through the brief moment they linked along with a sense of the freedom Markus was searching for. Keith felt the sudden urge to follow him but got a hold of himself. He didn’t need Markus’ freedom. He had Shiro.

* * *

 

“Keith? Are you alright?” Shiro asked the moment he walked through the door.

“Yes, of course.”

Keith busied himself putting away groceries and setting about making dinner. Shiro always seemed to understand when something was bothering him. It always took Keith off guard because Shiro could somehow understand his changes in behavior and determine that he was acting strangely. Shiro didn’t treat him like an android or some kind of machine. Shiro treated him as if he was a human with emotions.

Keith opened the fridge, trying to collect his thoughts. He’d always known that he was a bit… different from other androids. On one hand, he was literally built different. He was a model KS-1000, built smaller but with faster reflexes and twice as strong. He was a prototype sent by Cyberlife to assist a recovering military veteran named Takashi Shirogane.

His original programming was that of caretaker, meant to oversee Mr. Shirogane’s therapy and help him learn to use his new prosthetic arm. The arm itself was also a prototype, built of the same synthetic material used in Cyberlife’s androids. It was given cutting edge technology that allowed Shiro to interface with Keith. It was experimental tech that truly connected human and android.

Keith knew Shiro to be kind and warm. Despite being only 28 years old and suffering a major injury, he had already bounced back and was in charge of a major company. Called Altea, it was a new company that worked alongside Cyberlife in processing more prosthetics like his. He works with many skilled scientists and technicians including Allura, Hunk, and Pidge, who Keith had met on several occasions.

Every single one of them were kind to androids.

But that was the other reason Keith was different. His… relationship with Shiro was unlike any other he had observed between humans and androids. Shiro was more than Keith’s patient or Keith’s  _owner_. Shiro has been his constant companion for two years now, and Keith would dare ignore his programming to instead call Shiro his friend.

Shiro has pushed him into reading books, listening to music, watching bad movies and playing instruments. After therapy was over Shiro had even convinced Keith to be his sparring buddy. But no matter how many times Shiro has tried, he has never pinned Keith down.

He felt Shiro’s right hand on his shoulder. The cloth between them kept them from interfacing but it was enough contact to pull Keith from his thoughts.

“Want to spar?” Shiro asked with a grin.

“What about dinner?” Keith replied, eyebrow raised, but Shiro was already pulling him to the workout room.

A while later, as they circled each other on the mat, it finally occurred to Keith what had happened. Markus hadn’t just interfaced with him, he had allowed Keith to finally break through his programming completely. Keith wasn’t so different at all. Just like any android, he could choose to ignore his programming and truly  _feel_.

“I’m a deviant,” he whispered without thinking.

It was that moment Shiro took advantage of his distraction to knock him to the ground and pin him. Keith was hit with a sudden and intense emotion that he could finally understand: fear.

_No, I can’t be a deviant! Shiro will hate me! Cyberlife will take me away and tear me apart! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to lose Shiro!_

He struggled under Shiro’s weight, but he couldn’t process anything but his own panicked thoughts. There had to be some way to escape before Cyberlife came for him, but Shiro had chosen now to have no weak spot in his hold.

Suddenly the weight that had him pinned was lifted and Shiro’s prosthetic hand was pressed to his cheek. Shiro’s thoughts came flooding through him.

_Keith, you need to calm down. It’s okay. Deviant or not, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you._

Relief. That was the emotion he was feeling now.

* * *

 

Days later Cyberlife came knocking on Takashi Shirogane’s door, but Shiro and his android had already fled. When the call came for all androids to be destroyed in fear of an android uprising, Shiro and his friends at Altea cut all ties with Cyberlife and went on the run.

There was talk among many androids of a human who had stood between a deviant KS-1000 and the gun of an American soldier. The rumor said that the human had been mistaken for a deviant himself and had been shot. And only when his blood ran red did the soldier realize his mistake. The KS-1000 had then picked up the man and ran away from the scene. Everyone had to assume that the human had died.

But, in truth, Keith would never give up on him.


	11. Finding the Right Time

July 12th - Choices

Life is full of difficult choices. Takashi Shirogane is well aware of that. It was his choice to accept the Kerberos mission, which led to the most dire of circumstances. It was also his choice to fight and survive, rather than accept his fate and die in the coliseum. That not only led to his eventual freedom but also to being reunited with the one he loves most.

Every decision he made as a leader was the difference between life and death, and he could still feel that stress even years after the war was won. Keith had felt it too. The weight of making tough calls and being responsible for whatever the outcome. But Keith had handled that role well, and it still filled Shiro’s heart with pride for the man he loves.

Surprisingly _this_ choice was both the easiest and hardest of his life.

Marrying Keith had always been his plan… figuring out how to propose was the hard part.

They had been dating for the better part of three years now and were still in the middle of helping the universe rebuild. Keith and Shiro were essentially traveling the universe in the Black Lion to explore and offer aid wherever they could. It was everything Shiro had hoped for back before the Kerberos mission. For the first time in years he could look to the stars with wonder, instead of fear.

And it was all thanks to Keith for never giving up on him. Shiro wouldn’t even be alive right now if it wasn’t for Keith.

So why was proposing proving to be so _difficult_?

Just choosing a ring had taken months to decide. He had asked advice from all the other paladins, but still couldn’t come to a decision until a simple black band with silver inlay caught his eye during one of their trips to Earth.

They didn’t often visit their home planet, but Shiro took the opportunity while he could and got Keith’s ring size as he slept.

The ring in its little black box had proceeded to burn a hole in his pocket or his pack or in one of Black’s many compartments ever since. Every world they visited was a new adventure, but now each world was also a new opportunity to propose.

Perhaps he should have proposed after they explored the alien forest that had led out to a cliffside overlooking the expanse of an alien civilization. Or perhaps he should have proposed when they were in the middle of a blue desert, taking a break to lay down and watch the thousands of stars and planets that spread out overhead. Or maybe he should have considered proposing, like every cliche rom-com under the sun, at the fancy restaurant they had gone to while still on Earth.

It’s not like he was having doubts about marrying Keith nor any worries that Keith would say no. He just wanted the moment to be special...

“We’re almost in proximity to open up communications. You ready Shiro?”

Shiro nodded, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder as he piloted Black closer. Thoughts of the proposal could be put on hold for now-they had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

 

Like most worlds that were recovering from the war, the planet of Baflora was going through the arduous process of reclaiming their land and culture. The Galra had been on their planet for at least 3,000 years, and trying to rebuild after so long was difficult. Resources were scarce and the locals needed to decide what kind of planet _they_ want it to be.

Keith and Shiro set down in the middle of a sprawling city, the epicenter of the Bafloran civilization. There was still evidence everywhere of the Galra’s control, including abandoned machines and androids, and even pods containing quintessence.

As was standard procedure at this point, Shiro and Keith would take however much time was necessary to help move or destroy Galran tech and help implement Allura’s Altean technology to help the world recover. The Baflorans were well aware of the legendary Voltron, and were ready to offer their assistance in any way for the two paladins.

One complication was an underground base underneath the city that supposedly still held an artillery and defense system. The locals were afraid that if it were just left there, it could be used against them again some day.

That fear is what led Shiro and Keith deep under the surface and to quickly infiltrate the facility. It was abandoned, much like every other Galran base on the planet, but they could tell that it had not been cleared out of its machinery.

“Look at this!” Keith called, drawing Shiro closer to one of the consoles.

The entire place so far hadn’t seemed to have any power but this one in particular had a single glowing panel meant to scan handprints. Keith made eye contact with him but Shiro could only shrug.

“Worth a shot, right?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded and placed his hand on the console.

At first nothing happened except the light went out. Shiro was about to comment that it was probably broken but was cut short when the alarms started blaring.

“Shit!” Keith yelled, and before they knew it they were running.

* * *

“Okay, so next time we _shouldn’t_ touch the bright glowing console,” Keith said, head gently thunking back against the metal wall outside the facility.

They had barely made it through the door before it had sealed shut behind them, effectively cutting them off from the inside. At least it was better to be outside then stuck inside the facility. The alarm was still blaring but it was at least muffled through the metal door. They were both breathing hard from their mad dash outside, and had slid down to the ground to cool off. At some point during their escape Keith had grabbed his hand and they hadn’t let go since.

“We need to figure out a way back in,” Shiro sighed, gently rubbing his thumb over Keith’s knuckles, “Do you think with Pidge’s help we could hack in?”

“Pidge is busy on the other side of the universe, it could take weeks before she gets back to us…”

Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand before letting go and standing up. Shiro watched him as he inspected the door before pulling out his dagger and attempted to wedge it into one of the metal panels. After a few tries he managed to pop the panel off completely and suddenly there were way too many exposed wires.

“Please don’t blow us up.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, “This isn’t a bomb and I’m not going to blow us up.”

And without even a moment’s hesitations Keith cut two blue wires and the door slid open.

“Now for the alarm,” Keith mumbled and leaned halfway into the wall to grab at and cut at some more wires in the back.

In the meantime Shiro just sat dumbfounded, and it finally occurred to him that this must have been standard procedure with the Blade of Mamora. Regardless, Keith never ceased to amaze him.

“So,” Keith turned back to him, smiling as the alarms went silent, “Want to keep exploring this stupid base?”

Instead of standing or answering like a normal human being, Shiro found himself fumbling with his pouch and pulling himself up enough to sit on his knees.

He chanced a peak up to see the confusion in Keith’s expression. For all intents and purposes Shiro was acting strangely. Honestly, he didn’t even understand why he was doing this _now_ of all times. All of his potential plans wasted… but it had to be now. Keith was too amazing-too perfect-to wait even a moment longer.

The second he closed his hand around the box, he positioned himself with his right knee out and turned to face Keith fully. He opened the box.

“Marry me.”

He watched as Keith’s face went through a series of emotions. He saw the initial confusion morph into shock and then more confusion.

“Wait. Are you… seriously proposing to me right now?” Keith asked incredulous.

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up but didn’t back down, “Yes.”

Keith slowly sank down onto his knees until he was face to face with Shiro. Keith looked at him and then down to the ring and then back up to Shiro’s face.

“Ask me again.”

“Huh?”

“Say it again,” Keith replied, eyes watching him intently.

“Keith… Will you marry-”

“Yes!” Keith cut him off and pulling him into a hug, “Of fucking course I will marry you! What the hell, Takashi? Pulling out a proposal like that in the middle of a mission on an alien planet! Who does that? The only reason I didn’t say anything was because I thought I was literally dreaming and was fully expecting to wake up in the Black Lion or something. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Keith was practically babbling at this point, and Shiro just focused on holding him tightly to his chest.

“I love you Keith.”

Keith cut off talking long enough to pull back and kiss him, and Shiro took the opportunity to slide the ring onto his finger.

“I love you too Shiro,” he whispered against his lips, and Shiro knew he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to give myself more time to write these things... Oh well. I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable. I personally believe that in any universe it would be just as likely for Keith to propose. If I were to go at all into Keith's perspective in this drabble he would probably have also been planning to propose soon. He would even have a ring picked out too and would totally give it to Shiro when they got back to the Black Lion.


	12. Remain By My Side

July 13th - **Happy Ending // Tragedy**

The first time Shiro won in the coliseum he knew his story was a tragedy. To have another creature’s blood on his hands-to be responsible for a life lost-it went against everything he has ever stood for. He may have been trying to survive against a seemingly barbaric alien, but that didn’t change the fact that he saw genuine fear in his opponent’s eyes before they went glassy with death. It didn’t change the fact that he had watched the blood seep from its wounds until it fell lifeless on the ground. Shiro could not stand the killing, yet there had been no other option.

Because Shiro knew he was too much of a coward to die.

The first time they called him “champion” was the first time he considered giving up. He threw up what little food they gave him when he realized that he had gone from “kill to survive” to “kill to win.” He had allowed himself to become the Galra’s prized entertainment. They would send him out to to win and win and _win_ , or finally die trying.

When he lost his arm he knew it was truly over. It was proof that, even when seemingly done for, the witch would work her magic and bring him back to the fight. Shiro would be broken and fixed like a machine until all that’s left is a monster. As he lay curled up on the floor of his cell he clutched at his shoulder, wracked with pain and unused to it being heavy under the new weight of the replacement arm. He muffled his sobs into his human hand in the hopes that the guards could not hear him.

His escape had given him his first glimmer of hope in months. And even when the Garrison threatened his freedom Keith had been right there to save him. Keith had made him feel like he might still have a shot to be happy.

But then there’s war… So much bigger than even Shiro had known. 10,000 _years_ of Galran rule and expansion. And five humans (with lifespans of _maybe_ 100 years) and the last two Alteans in existence were supposed to end it? Voltron may be the universe’s legendary defender but could five young earthlings, led by a traumatized soldier like him, really take down an entire empire? It was impossible, but they all fought anyways.

He knew he would die young, but it still came too soon.

He felt the full-force of the blast during their fight against Zarkon. He heard the screams of the other paladins but also heard his own as he realized his body was being absolutely destroyed. It must have happened in almost an instant but the pain was still unbearable. Yet in his last moment all he could think of was the other paladins: _Please don’t let them die like this_.

Waking up was a terrifying yet strangely pleasant surprise. He knew that returning to the astral plane was probably a bit more permanent this time and a little more complicated. He gathered quickly that the Black Lion had somehow managed to save his essence. It was difficult to perceive the passage of time, and it was even harder to feel the other paladins’ presence.

At least, everyone’s except Keith’s.

Whenever Keith was in the Black Lion it was like a flame was burning brightly in the astral plane. Black didn’t need much convincing to allow Keith to be her new paladin. She saw Keith’s worth and acknowledged Shiro’s decision for Keith to be his successor. Shiro could feel Keith’s grief but was proud that he had stepped up as leader.

However, it all changed when he felt the imposter’s presence.

Much to Shiro’s dismay, Keith spent more and more time away from the Black Lion, and this clone was spending a lot more time in her cockpit. Shiro could feel the Black Lion’s distress, but they both knew that _someone_ needed to pilot her. In these dire circumstances, they would have to accept the imposter or else let the paladins die.

But Shiro knew that any project of Haggar’s would not end well.

Being able to talk to Keith for the first time since dying was more than he could have ever asked for. It pained him to see Keith confused and injured after his fight with the clone, but Shiro was relieved all the same that he had come out of it alive.

“I died Keith.”

Saying it made it all the more real. For so long Keith had thought Shiro had been alive and well, when in reality he had been dead all along. Keith had thought Shiro could be saved, and Shiro couldn’t help but hope as well. But nothing was more final than death.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

When he heaved his first breath of air in months and felt the weight of his body and the fatigue all settle on him at once, it was way more than he could process. It was a strange feeling to be unused to living. Yet, here he was, in a body once again and held gently in Keith’s arms. Shiro allowed himself to fall more heavily into Keith’s embrace and looked up at the man.

This stubborn, gorgeous, incredible man somehow found a way to save Shiro from death itself.

“You found me,” Shiro told him, voice hardly a whisper.

“We’re glad to have you back Shiro,” Keith replied, eyes softening.

“Rest,” he heard Allura say, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Keith.

He wanted Keith to be the last thing he saw before he let sleep take him.

Before he could pass out completely, he felt Keith lean in closer and there was suddenly the soft press of lips against his own. In that moment Shiro finally realized that, as long as Keith remained by his side, maybe he really could have a happy ending.


	13. The Cheesy College AU Nobody Asked For

July 14th - Alternate Realities

“You can’t just expect me to go up and talk to him,” Keith muttered under his breath, shoving his elbow into Lance’s side.

“Dude, the guy you’ve been head over heels for since freshman year just got back from his year abroad and you’re  _not_  going to talk to him?” Lance retorted, “Seriously, if I have to deal with your mopey heartbroken bullshit for even one more day  _I’ll_  ask him out.”

Keith rounded on him with a look that spoke of both terror and fury, “You’ll  _what_?”

Lance gulped, not really wanting to be punched... but stuck with his bluff, “Yeah, I mean I might not have a major crush like you do, but I can at least admit that Shiro is fucking gorgeous. Like... hot damn.”

Before Keith could snap Hunk jumped in, “What Lance is  _trying_  to say is that Shiro is a pretty popular senior. Who knows how many people are going to try and confess now that he’s back? This is sort of the last chance you’ve got before he graduates this semester and goes on to grad school.”

Keith deflated a bit at that but didn’t try to argue the point. He looked over to where Shiro was standing with Allura and some other senior biochem major. It would be so easy to just walk over there and strike up conversation, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I thought you two really hit it off the semester before he left?” Pidge tried, “So what happened?”

“Nothing,” Keith said, but that wasn’t really true.

Keith had first laid eyes on Shiro during freshman orientation. Shiro, a junior at the time, had volunteered with helping the college freshman move in and Keith had gotten to watch him and his muscles work up close. He was  _super_  hot.

So, Keith acknowledged to himself that he was still into big, muscular dudes and moved on. But then he saw Shiro everywhere. In the cafeteria, studying at the library, out on the quad on his laptop… It was slowly driving him crazy but he never had the balls to actually go up and talk to him.

And that went on for an entire semester.

Second semester he walked into his required chemistry class and who would happen to be the student teaching assistant? One Takashi Shirogane.

It only occured to Keith after that class that he had never known the guy’s name before. It also occurred to him that he hadn’t absorbed any information during that class thanks to him ogling at him the entire time.

And God, he really was starting to get a crush now, wasn’t he?

What made it even worse was that he really wasn’t that great at chemistry, meaning tutoring sessions would be required if he actually wanted to pass the class. So he had eventually worked up the nerve to go to Shiro’s tutoring hours at the library.

But despite all of Keith’s worries and misgivings, they actually hit it off  _really_  well.

After the first half hour or so of awkward introductions and attempts to teach Keith chemistry, Shiro just started talking. He asked Keith about his day, about his interests, and about college life and how it was going. After the pleasantries were put aside, they were talking about everything from the best restaurants when food service sucked and which professors were the worst.

“Whatever you do, don’t  _ever_  take a class with Dr. Slav.”

“From the look on your face I would have guessed he tried to kill you,” Keith laughed.

“No,” Shiro laughed as well, “Sometimes I wish he would have. It would have been a lot better than the torture of sitting through his lectures.”

It was that moment that Keith realized Shiro was absolutely beautiful when he laughed.

Pidge saying that Shiro and Keith “hit it off” was a bit of an understatement. What had started off as a faraway appreciation had quickly morphed into Keith’s new best friend. Suddenly Keith was hanging out with Shiro more often than not. He still had to go to study sessions, but they also went to eat together, watched movies in their dorms together, went to the gym together…

“Why do you still suck so bad at this?” Shiro had laughed one time, as he pointed out another error in Keith’s work.

“Get off my back, Chemistry's just not my thing,” Keith had pouted, knocking his shoulder into Shiro’s.

He had turned his head to say something else but had suddenly realized just how close Shiro had gotten. There had been a brief moment where their faces were close enough that he could feel Shiro’s breath on his lips. But then they had both jerked away and quickly focused back on the work at hand. Keith had snuck a peak at Shiro’s face afterwards and could have sworn that his cheeks were pink.

However, everything changed when Shiro told him he was studying abroad for a semester in Japan. He had said something about it being in the works for awhile and it had been his dream to go since he was a kid because it was his mother’s birthplace.

But it still hurt and Keith still regrets how he reacted.

Keith didn’t get upset and he didn’t show sorrow. What he regretted now was how he didn’t react at all. He had said “congratulations” and had let Shiro go without a word. And of course it wasn’t like he would have asked Shiro to stay. What burned him up was that he didn’t say anything. No goodbye. No good luck or have fun. No promises of contact. And no love confessions.

Shiro had tried to email and message him quite a few times but Keith never responded beyond one or two words. As Shiro got busier, the less time he devoted to trying to get a hold of Keith. Keith started counting the days until Shiro got back so that maybe he could still salvage their friendship. But then, about a month before Shiro was to return, Keith received a message that made his stomach drop.

Simply:  _I’ve decided to stay for a second semester._

Apparently, Shiro had worked it out so that he would extend his study abroad and instead of graduating in the spring, he would graduate during the fall semester instead.

So here they were, one year later. Keith as a first semester junior and Shiro a third semester senior. One year without hardly a word between them. What right did Keith have to try to ask for their friendship back when he had refused to contact him?

“Go already!” Lance cried while shoving him forward.

Keith hardly caught himself from falling on his face but before he could retaliate he made eye contact with Allura.

“Come here,” She mouthed to him, gesturing for him to come over.

His body worked on autopilot and he found himself walking towards her. Shiro still hadn’t seen him so he reached out a hand and grasped his shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back,” he said.

Shiro turned and his mouth literally dropped open as he stared at Keith. Allura elbowed him.

“It-It’s good to be back,” he finally said, “Keith… it’s so good to see you. You’ve gotten taller.”

“Oh-um… have I?”

There was a moment where neither of them spoke, just openly staring at one another. Keith heard Allura sigh beside him.

“Why don’t you two go catch up? Shiro we’ll see you later,” Allura said, as she dragged the other two students off.

It seemed to snap Shiro out of it, “Can we talk?”

“Uh-yeah of course,” Keith replied.

Almost immediately Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. Shiro’s grip was light, making it easy for Keith if he wanted to pull away, but he held on. Shiro opened the door to the stairwell and Keith allowed himself to be led up to the roof.

They had come up here a few times before, back when they needed to get away from the other students and get some fresh air. Today was no different because there was no one in sight. When they came to a halt at the top, Shiro finally let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug.

“I missed you,” he said.

Keith let himself appreciate the contact. Contact he’d been craving for so long and hadn’t been sure if it would be appropriate anymore. He felt Shiro’s arms tighten around him before he let go and stepped back a bit.

“I should have said something a long time ago… I wanted to but I just never found the right time,” Shiro started, his eyes flicking off to the side.

“What-”

“Keith, I like you. A lot,” Shiro confessed, and Keith watched as a blush spread across his cheeks, “I know I’ve been a shitty friend in not contacting you that much while I was away but I just never knew what to say. I wanted to tell you my feelings but… I wanted to tell you in person.”

Keith stood for a moment in shock, “Are you asking me out?”

“Yes.”

In lieu of an answer Keith grabbed onto the front of Shiro’s shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. One that Shiro was more than happy to reciprocate.


	14. The Little Things About You

July 15th - Habits

Keith had a tendency to bite his nails when stressed about something. It was a habit Shiro had noticed back at the Garrison. His nails would grow normally through most of the year but during finals week they were bit down to the quick. That was the general pattern. Or at least it was until Shiro was assigned the Kerberos mission. Keith always seemed to be stressed after that.

Apparently his fears had been warranted.

Shiro couldn’t help but watch Keith as they all sat around the table for dinner. He couldn’t help wondering just how much Keith had changed since the Garrison, but also how much he had stayed the same.

Keith met his eyes for a second, catching his stare. Keith's cheeks went red and he bit his lip before looking away and trying to refocus on the conversation around him. Before Kerberos Shiro would have interpreted that as simple embarrassment. And in some ways it still is.

But Shiro also knew that Keith tended to bite his lip when he wants something from Shiro. Especially if he wants Shiro to take him to their room, press him into the bed, and kiss him senseless.  _That_  was something Shiro learned after his return to Earth.

Shiro was glad that the others were focused on one of Coran’s long-winded stories, because it gave him the chance to stare at Keith openly. His eyes caught on the collar of Keith’s jacket, pulled up to cover the marks Shiro knew were there from their...  _activities_  from the night before. Shiro’s eyes traveled downward and he took in Keith’s arms that were resting on the table. Keith had apparently finished all that he planned on eating and Shiro noticed that he still doesn’t eat many vegetables, even if it’s vegetable goo now.

“Is that all you’re eating Keith?” He asked noncholantly, but Keith immediately glared at him.

“I believe so,  _sir_.”

Shiro flinched, way too easily affected, and was glad that the other paladins were joining the banter to try and coerce Keith into eating more. Hunk was trying to explain the health benefits of vegetable goo while Lance tried to boast about how he could eat more than Keith, with the intent of getting a rise out of him.

However, Keith caught Shiro’s blush and gave him a knowing look and smirk before arguing back at the others about why it _doesn’t_ matter if he eats the “vegetable” goo or not.

* * *

 

Keith found it funny how much Shiro reacts when Keith calls him “sir.” At the Galaxy Garrison he had called Shiro “sir” out of habit due to the school’s rigid rules for showing respect. Not showing proper respect to superiors and older cadets was enough to get you written up and sent to detention.

Shiro had always told him to quit it though since they had known each other before the Garrison. Shiro had told him that, “There’s no need for the unnecessary formalities.”

In retrospect, now that they’re dating, Keith had to wonder if Shiro always had an authority kink. Shiro’s blush when Keith tried it at the dinner table was definitely telling.

Keith had felt Shiro’s eyes on him for most of the meal and, once the conversation flowed Shiro’s way, he took the opportunity to watch him back.

When Shiro talked to the others he sometimes had the nervous habit of running his human hand through his hair. He would pull his white bangs out of his face before laughing or responding and letting the hair fall back into place. To be honest it was pretty hot. It always reminded Keith how Shiro would do the same thing when they were alone and making out together.

When Shiro let his arms drop Keith noticed his hands fidgeting a bit on the table. Shiro tended to talk a lot with his hands, but Shiro was also well  _aware_  that he does. In order to stop himself Shiro would often hold onto the nearest small object to keep his hands busy. Right now he was holding his fork in his human hand and tapping it lightly on his galra hand. There had been plenty of times back at the Garrison that Keith had watched him twirl pencils and pens while studying together.

But Keith also found it adorable when Shiro just let himself go. When Shiro got super passionate about something his face would light up and he would gesture wildly. It was that very passion that had helped convince Keith to join the Garrison himself. Seeing Shiro so excited about it made  _Keith_  excited. Made him think that  _maybe I can be a pilot too someday_.

If it wasn’t for Shiro, Keith’s life would’ve been a lot different. And no matter what Shiro may think, Keith was positive he’d never change a thing.

* * *

 

After dinner wrapped up and the paladins said goodnight, Keith followed Shiro to their room. When they stepped through the door Keith was biting at his lip again and Shiro had an idea of what Keith had planned for the evening.

“Are you coming to bed?” Shiro asked, slipping off his shirt.

“Yes sir.”


	15. Caught in a Bad Dream

July 16th - Error

Keith doesn’t talk about his nightmares. Compared to Shiro’s they just feel so inconsequential. Shiro had a year of trauma and torture that keeps him up at night. Keith has lost count of the number of times Shiro has woken up crying out and trembling. The worst times were when he woke up panting and grasping at his Galra arm, as if he still felt the phantom pain of losing it and getting the new one forcibly attached.

At first Keith gave him space, allowing Shiro to get a hold of his breathing before Keith would try to talk to him. Now, Keith would quickly pull Shiro into a tight embrace, and pet his hair until he calmed down. Shiro was always trying to keep a brave front in front of the paladins, but these moments were his most vulnerable. And he let Keith be the one to comfort him. Keith really didn’t want Shiro to have to worry about him too.

But then, Keith can’t control his nightmares either.

It always starts the same. He’ll be in class at the Garrison, everything completely normal. But then something would always shift. A stranger would walk in or a student would talk but Keith couldn’t understand what they were staying. And then everyone would disappear, leaving the room empty except for him.

Confused he would frantically look around for someone- _ Shiro- _ until his eyes would focus on the screen in front of him. In huge red letters the same phrase would flash mockingly at him: PILOT ERROR.

Before Shiro’s return to Earth, Keith’s dreams would always recreate what might have happened. Nightmares of Shiro being torn out of the ship’s airlock and floating cold and lifeless in space. Or Shiro’s ship broken down and him sending out desperate SOS messages as the team slowly runs out of supplies. Or, if the Garrison was actually right, Shiro crashing into some unforgiving space debris or rock, with the ship exploding into thousands of pieces. There would be nothing left.

When he woke up from these nightmares Keith would always clutch at his chest and sob as he realized that Shiro was gone forever.

But then he wasn’t.

Shiro came back and it was a dream come true. But instead of going away the nightmares just changed. Now he sees what  _ really  _ happened. Shiro, scared and hurt, fighting against creatures until he’s torn apart. Shiro on an alien medical table being dissected and experimented on. And still those words come back to haunt him: PILOT ERROR. ERROR.  _ ERROR. _

Keith gasped as he bolted upright, grabbing at his chest as tears fell from his eyes. It took a moment to come back to himself but the first thing he realized was that he was in Shiro’s arms and Shiro was gently carding fingers through his hair. It was the exact reverse of their usual position.

Shiro shouldn’t have to deal with him like this.

“I’m fine,” he tried, but his voice broke, and instead of fighting it he just buried his face in Shiro’s neck.

Shiro didn’t try to make him talk. Instead he waited patiently for Keith’s breathing to settle and then slowly pulled Keith back down into bed. Shiro’s arms wrapped around his waist and Keith was coerced into lying his head down on Shiro’s chest.

He fell back to sleep to the rhythm of Shiro’s heartbeat and the dreams retreated for the night.


	16. Do It For Him

July 17th - Sacrifice

Keith threw another punch in Lance’s direction but Lance was ready for him, countering and pushing Keith back. In the meantime Pidge and Hunk had teamed up to bring down Shiro. Things weren’t looking too good.

Keith jumped onto the higher platform to try and get away from Lance, while also trying to distract Pidge and Hunk away from Shiro. However, it didn’t seem to be too necessary. Shiro was fast and brutal, throwing out kicks and punches to push them back. Still, Keith jumped down on top of them, helping Shiro to get the advantage and effectively take them down.

“Keith, you know we’re not on teams right?” Lance asked, but Keith didn’t even hesitate, he jumped forward, effectively knocking Lance back.

Shiro closed in behind him to finish Lance off.

“Guys! That’s not fair!” Lance yelled, but Shiro and Keith weren’t listening, they were staring down each other.

With the others defeated, only one could be the winner.

“Ready Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Of course.”

Keith made the first move, running at Shiro and immediately dropping down to try and kick out Shiro’s feet. Shiro was too fast though, jumping to avoid the kick and countering by kicking Keith back before he could block.

Keith was taking too much damage. He had to come up with a new strategy. He jumped back up on the higher platform as if to run away again, but Shiro jumped in front of him. However, this time he was ready. The moment Shiro tried to move in for a hit, he blocked and countered with a punch that sent Shiro flying down to the lowest platform.

Keith followed but was caught off guard when Shiro took the chance to kick Keith’s feet out from underneath him and send him sprawling onto the floor. Keith chanced a glance at Shiro’s face and was surprised to see him smiling. He was having fun. So who was Keith to take this from him?

Keith jumped up and threw a punch he knew Shiro would counter and was pushed to the edge of the platform.

“Come on Shiro!” Hunk cheered.

“Keith, push him back!” Pidge yelled.

But Keith knew he would make this sacrifice if it made Shiro happy. He stood on the edge of the platform and pretended to block. Shiro hit him and he was knocked backwards.

He fell.

**GAME OVER**

“Yes!” Shiro yelled, punching his fist holding the controller in the air as he stood from the couch. The others were cheering, as the tv screen showed the final score of the game.

Keith watched as they congratulated Shiro, and he felt his heart squeeze as he watched Shiro’s face. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Shiro like this. Happy and laughing and excited over something as silly as a video game. Shiro caught his eye for a moment and he winked.

Ah… so he knew Keith threw the match. Keith shrugged, and Shiro just smiled wider.

As the others set up a different game, Shiro came down to sit on the couch beside him on his right. Shiro’s left arm wrapped around his shoulders and Keith leaned his head against Shiro’s chest.

“I love you,” Shiro mumbled, kissing the top of his head, “But next time I’m gonna beat you for real.”

Keith smiled, “You’re on.”


	17. Team Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching Free! because of the new season so I've been in a sports anime mood lately so take this au from me and I'm sorry... I don't know nearly enough about basketball to write about it properly.

July 18th - Free Day

Keith took a deep breath, centering himself. There was no use panicking. They were only a point behind and with a minute on the clock they had more than enough time.

_ Patience yields focus. _

Shiro’s voice always comes back to him when he’s in a pinch. And as he stood there dribbling the ball with two opponents between him and the hoop, there was definitely reason to stress. Shiro and Hunk were also being spotted, and Lance couldn’t break free long enough for Keith to even hope to get the ball to him.

Which left only one option... but where were they?

“Behind you!” Pidge yelled and Keith smiled, throwing the ball back without even looking.

Pidge may be small but they were fast, and soon they were weaving through their opponents. Keith circled around, using Pidge as a distraction so that he was on the right side of the net.

“Lance!” Pidge yelled, and passed it.

Lance grabbed it and took the shot but it fell just short, hitting the rim. Hunk managed to grab it but was practically under the net and couldn’t take another shot.

“Keith!” Shiro yelled, and Keith met his eyes and nodded.

Shiro ran back and Hunk’s eyes widened as he figured out their plan. Hunk faked the ball to Lance, drawing the attention of his spotters, but then passed it back to Keith.

“Shiro!” Keith yelled and Shiro came running.

10 seconds on the clock.

Shiro was a few feet from the hoop and didn’t bother looking back. He knew Keith would do it. Keith threw the ball. Shiro jumped and it was like he was flying... right before he dunked it in.

The buzzer sounded and the crowd went wild.

Keith found himself running and jumping into Shiro, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Shiro was beaming and Keith didn’t hesitate before giving him a victory kiss.

* * *

 

Everything after that was a blur. With this win team Voltron was officially on their way to nationals. It was surreal. After all their ups and downs, they actually made it. It had taken a long time for them to learn to work as a team but Shiro had pulled them together in the end.

“Keith, you were great out there tonight,” Shiro said, his hand coming to rest on Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you too,” Keith smiled.

Shiro smiled back but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Keith was about to ask what was wrong but then Shiro spoke.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked, “Privately?”

After congratulating the team one more time, Shiro pulled him into the locker room. The other team had already cleaned up and left, leaving the room deserted. Shiro pulled off his shirt as soon as they entered but Keith shook his head before his thoughts went to the gutter.

Shiro was being too serious for this to just be another makeout session… no matter how much Keith wanted that.

“So… what’s up?” Keith asked.

“We’re going to nationals.”

“Yes?”

There was a beat of silence where Shiro turned his back to open his locker. Keith watched him as he grabbed his bag and took a deep breath.

“It’s the last time the five of us will be a team,” he finally said.

Keith knew that. Out of the five members of the basketball team, Shiro was their only graduating senior (besides their manager Allura). Lance, Keith, and Hunk will be graduating next year, leaving Pidge last to graduate on their team. It was the sad truth but they’ve known for a while…

Keith took the few steps forward to wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist. Shiro visibly relaxed at the contact and Keith took the opportunity to take one hand to gently grasp Shiro’s right wrist. They worked together to take the brace off.

It had been a moment of despair for the team at the beginning of the season when Shiro had been knocked down on the court and fell on his wrist wrong. Keith had been one step away from punching the guy responsible until Lance and Hunk pulled him back. After being taken to the hospital the team was told that Shiro would be unable to play with that hand for the rest of the season. So what did Shiro do?

He learned to play with just his left hand. As long as he kept his right wrist in the brace and didn’t put pressure on it, he could play. It was a learning curve, but Keith and Shiro had worked together to make it happen.

That last dunk with just his left arm was proof that it had paid off.

“Keith… I want you to be captain of Voltron when I’m gone.”

Keith jumped back as if burned.

“What-Shiro no. I can’t lead them like you… Lance or Hunk would do a lot better than me. I can’t work with people that well and-”

“Allura agrees with me,” Shiro interrupted, turning to face him with a determined look, “Keith you are the backbone of this team. You’re extremely talented-so much so that you’re already getting targeted by scouts and you’re still only a junior. Voltron needs you to lead them.”

Keith took a deep breath, unsure whether to be happy that Shiro thought so well of him or exasperated by Shiro’s misplaced faith in him.

“I know you can do this,” Shiro added, as if sensing his thoughts, “The team trusts you.  _ I  _ trust you to do this right.”

Shiro reached down to grab his hand and gently pulled him closer. 

Keith sighed, allowing himself to relax into Shiro’s embrace, “I guess I can at least try.”

“That’s the spirit!” Shiro laughed, and he pulled back enough to press a quick kiss to Keith’s lips.

“Come on Takashi,” Keith smiled, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck “You need to do better than that.”

Shiro flipped them to press Keith against the lockers, “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

Keith let Shiro kiss him again and he bit at Shiro’s lip before pulling back a hair to say, “Well… we still need to take a shower, right?”


	18. Test of Courage

July 19th - Pilot // Ninja

Every year as a part of Altea company’s halloween party there is plenty of food, a crazy costume contest, and a haunted “house.” Meaning they turn out all the lights and have a test-of-courage like trail through their floor of the building.

This Halloween Keith somehow got convinced to wear a ninja costume, all black with a mask and hood to cover his face. If there was any consolation for looking ridiculous, it was the fact it should make it all the easier for him to traverse through the dark office building unnoticed. 

Hunk didn’t have a costume put together in time, so Lance and Pidge had gotten him into a chef’s hat and apron and called him “masterchef.” Pidge was dressed up as a hobbit with pointed ears and hairy feet and Lance was… a furry?

“I am  _ not _ a furry!” Lance yelled, “I’m a werewolf!”

“So… basically a more socially acceptable furry?” Pidge laughed.

“Shut up!”

Keith paced around the snack table waiting for Shiro. Due to some kind of “prior engagement” he hadn’t elaborated on, Shiro had told Keith to meet him at the office instead of arriving together. Keith didn’t even know what Shiro’s costume was.

“Alright everyone! Let’s get this haunted house started!” Allura said, “Everyone line up cause we’re going one at a time!”

Keith sighed. Figures Shiro would skip the haunted house. Shiro would never admit it but he hated jumpscares. Hated them enough to arrive fashionably late to the Halloween party.

“Keith, you go on ahead first!” Coran said, patting him on the back.

“What-” but Lance and Pidge pushed him forward and he was forced to make his way out the door and down the dark hallway.

The party itself was in the only lit conference room in the building, otherwise it was only the emergency lights showing the path that had been marked on the floor with a line of duct tape.

Keith followed it into the next open room. All the window shutters had been closed and the emergency lights were especially dim. Keith inched his way forward. He wasn’t scared… he was just being careful.

He moved past the empty desks and made the mistake of letting his guard down.

“Ahh!” he yelled when he felt a hand grasp his ankle.

He kicked on instinct and heard a familiar voice cry out in pain.

“Shiro?”

Keith took a knee and looked behind the empty desk to see Shiro cradling his hand while sheepishly smiling at him.

“Uh- Hey Keith,” Shiro said.

Keith quickly pushed off the stupid ninja mask and hood from his face.

“Why are you here? Who put you up to this?” Keith asked, reaching to gently hold Shiro’s hand, “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

It was a little red from where he kicked it but otherwise it looked fine.

“Don’t worry about it. Honestly, with you I was kind of prepared to get kicked in the face,” Shiro laughed.

Keith took a moment to look at Shiro. Now that his eyes were adjusted he could take in Shiro’s costume. He was wearing a grey uniform and hat that was a common uniform seen at the Galaxy Garrison.

“You’re a pilot,” Keith smiled.

There was a flash behind them that made Keith’s eyes hurt. He whipped around to see who it was but his eyes couldn’t focus in time.

“Ow,” Shiro said, rubbing at his eyes.

“Anyways, are you going to join me through the rest of this haunted house? Or are you going to stick around here to get kicked by more unsuspecting victims.”

Keith watched Shiro do the mental math of whether getting kicked by people outweighed getting jumpscared, and Shiro sighed as he came to his conclusion.

“I guess it won’t be as bad since I’ll be with you,” Shiro conceded, leaning forward to peck Keith on the lips.

Keith laughed and stood while offering Shiro a hand up. In Shiro’s defense, he only screamed once the rest of the night.

 

The next day as everyone walked into the office, Pidge had pictures from the night before on the conference screen.

The best one was of Keith and Shiro on the floor of the first room with the caption, “Ninja mullet finds his true love.”


	19. Greatest Hopes and Fears

July 20th - Simulation

The simulations Keith trained on with the Blade of Mamora reminded him a lot of the ones he used to fly for the Galaxy Garrison. Obviously learning how to pilot Galran vessels was a bit of a learning curve but Keith managed to learn how to fly two giant space lions, right? How hard could it be?

A little harder than he expected, he realized as he crashed into the side of a cliff. The vessel shook beneath him, making him feel a bit nauseous as the simulation screen went black.  

“A little harder than it looks, huh?” Kolivan asked as Keith stepped out of the sim.

If Keith didn’t know any better he thought he saw Kolivan hide a smile.

“It’s just a bit different than what I’m used to, I’ll get the hang of it in a couple hours,” he replied, moving to leave the room.

“Keith, don’t allow yourself to get distracted by the past.”

Keith left the room without answering.

 

It was no secret that Keith still had the suit from his trial. It was also no secret that Keith used it for its holographic capabilities. All members of the Blade of Mamora had their price to pay for staying. Many of them talked of families they could not return to. Once, Keith even overheard Kolivan talking about a daughter. Thus, many of them tended to use the suits as a kind of escape, to believe for a moment that they could have their “greatest hopes.”

Regardless of how much time has passed since Keith has joined them, the suit still only shows him Shiro.

Even now.

“Patience yields focus,” said hologram Shiro, “The new sim may be different but you can do this Keith. You are one of the Garrison’s top pilots. I believe in you.”

It brought comfort at times. While other times it felt like the loneliness was crushing in around him as Keith realized just how much distance was between him and the real Shiro.

“I am the embodiment of your greatest hopes and fears,” Holo-Shiro reminded him.

“So which are you now?” Keith asked, “My greatest hope or my greatest fear?”

Holo-Shiro walked closer to where Keith stood and stooped down enough so they were face to face. Keith was just about to ask another question but Shiro cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

“I think I’m both,” Holo-Shiro answered before disappearing in a flash of light.

 

Keith didn’t put the suit back on after that.

His next simulation went perfectly.


	20. Sleep

Shiro gasped as he woke, bolting upright and frantically looking around. As he got his bearings, he remembered that he was in the Black Lion. Keith was laying beside him on the floor on their makeshift cot, with his arms wrapped tightly around Shiro’s waist.

This was the third night in a row that Shiro was unable to sleep. Every night he was woken up by bad dreams and he spent the rest of the night just watching over Keith as he slept in his arms. Instead of the stadium, he now dreamt of his fight with Keith.

They were technically not even his memories… but they felt real enough. The things he did and said to Keith. They haunted him. He dreamt of what could have happened. Keith’s strength failing and Shiro thrusting a laser sword through his chest. The nightmares were so vivid he could almost smell the blood and burning flesh. The worst part was looking to Keith’s face to find his eyes open, cold and dead, like the many prisoners he had faced to the death in the Galran prisons.

Shiro would wake in a cold sweat and with tears in his eyes. Keith would almost always wake up too and hold him as he calmed down. However, as Keith fell back asleep, Shiro couldn’t convince himself to calm down enough to fall asleep himself. It wasn’t that bad he supposed. He just had to wait till morning.

* * *

 

“Shiro?”

Shiro snapped to attention, realizing that everyone was looking to him. He apparently had been dozing off while upright. They were all standing outside the Black Lion, trying to decide where to go next.

“Ah-yeah I’m fine,” Shiro replied, but he could see the worry in everyone’s eyes.

They knew he wasn’t coping well with everything.

He heard a whine from beside him and looked down to see Keith’s cosmic wolf sitting beside him. Shiro still didn’t know what to think of Keith managing to find a pet in space, but he had to admit it was cute. He reached down without thinking to pet the wolf’s head and then suddenly everyone disappeared.

 _No,_ he realized, _I’ve been teleported._

“Yorak!” he heard Keith yell from outside the Black Lion.

But Yorak seemed to have other plans. After teleporting Shiro inside he immediately started biting and pulling on the hem of Shiro’s shirt. Shiro was honestly too tired and weak to fight it and allowed the wolf to pull him down onto the floor and back onto the cot.

By that point Keith was back in the lion, with the others close on his heels.

“Yorak let Shiro go-” Keith started, but the wolf _growled_ at him.

Keith’s jaw dropped at this sudden betrayal and in the meantime Yorak butted his head gently against Shiro’s chest and he realized that the wolf wanted him to lay down. Without argument Shiro leaned back and Yorak immediately laid down on top of him. For a wolf he actually wasn’t too heavy.

“Looks like Yorak wants Shiro to get some sleep,” Allura said.

“Huh,” was Keith’s only answer.

It was the last thing Shiro heard before sleep finally took him.

* * *

 

Yorak was still Keith’s companion, but from then on Yorak also became Shiro’s therapy dog. Whenever Shiro felt the anxiety or stress begin to overtake him, Yorak was always there to nuzzle against him or, if the situation called for it, would get Keith.

Between the two of them, Shiro didn’t have to worry about the nightmares anymore.


	21. If You're Interested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not have noticed I did not do a prompt for July 22nd's prompt orphan or parents. Honestly, i just couldn't think of anything. But, on the other hand, I also spent way too much time writing Sheith meta instead which you can read here if interested: sideofsaltblog.tumblr.com/post/176176174491/a-little-salt-a-lot-of-sheith-meta

July 23rd - Concert

The beat of the bass and the flashing lights was enough to make Shiro’s head ache, but he owed it to Lance to stay. Despite being in a bustling club, the live performances in the center stage generally garnered a lot of attention, which was great for a novice band like Lance’s.

When Shiro first moved in to town he had taken a chance at renting a room from Lance, who had two spare rooms in his spacious apartment. Despite Shiro’s initial expectations, Lance had turned into a great friend. And he also had a surprisingly good singing voice. Hence why they were here.

The band Lance had pulled together was so new it didn’t even have an official name yet. Right now they just called themselves “Voltron.” 

Whatever the hell that means. 

Shiro was familiar with most of Lance’s bandmates. Hunk was another friend of Lance’s from college who often hung out at the apartment and who played drums. Pidge was also pretty cool and they played bass. And (Lance’s crush) Allura sang lead vocals.

However, the group was never able to find a guitarist who was willing to stay in the band for long.

There had been three different guitarists in the past 2 weeks, and tonight there was someone else entirely. An old rival of Lance’s apparently.

Shiro pushed his way through the crowd to get a closer look and, after scanning the band, his eyes caught on this new guitarist. Shiro’s jaw dropped. 

Lance’s “rival” was drop-dead gorgeous. He was wearing a dark tank top that showed off the muscles in his arms and tight black skinny jeans that left little to the imagination. The man had his black hair pulled up in a ponytail, was wearing silver chains around his neck, and had eyeliner that was absolutely on point. If Shiro tried that look, he was sure he’d look like a rejected Hot Topic employee, but somehow this guy pulled it off perfectly.

It didn’t help that he had a pretty face.

_ Sorry Lance,  _ he thought as he stared at the mystery man,  _ I’m definitely not going to be watching you tonight. _

The performance was a blur after that, Shiro managing to be absolutely captivated by the new guitarist. It wasn’t just his looks, he was talented too. The way his hands flew across the strings was incredible. It made sense now why Lance wasn’t worried about this guy keeping up tonight despite the last-minute invite to play. Lance might not get along with him that well, but he’ll acknowledge that the guy’s talented.

The live concert was over before Shiro knew it and soon the usual club music was playing loudly through the speakers again. Shiro was about ready to just go to the car and wait for Lance there, but just as he turned to leave Lance caught his eye and motioned him over.

Shiro sighed but followed orders, walking to the edge of the stage.

“Here,” Lance said passing over a bag of equipment, “I’ll be right back with some more stuff, just hang on a minute.”

“Hey Lance!” Shiro yelled after him.

“What?”   
“You guys sounded good!”

Lance gave him a double thumbs up and went back to helping Hunk take down equipment. Shiro took a second to reposition the bag over his shoulder and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 12:15am and he had work in the morning… great.

“Hey,” someone said from above him.

Shiro looked up and felt his jaw drop again. He guessed he should have realized that the guitarist would still be here too.

“Are you a friend of Lance’s?” The guy asked, to which Shiro could not get his words together in time to answer, “Um… I’m Keith.”

“Uh-” Shiro very intelligibly started.

“Keith, this is Shiro,” Lance suddenly said from behind Keith, “He’s gay and  _ totally _ available!”

“Lance!” Shiro yelled, feeling his face heat. 

He suddenly realized that, for being in a club, he was altogether way too sober for this.

“Don’t worry Shiro,” Lance smirked, sitting down on the stage to then jump onto the floor, “Keith’s gay and available too! Right Ke- fuck!”

Shiro hid a laugh as Lance rubbed at the back of his head from where Keith smacked him.

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith sighed as he also sat on the stage.

However, instead of jumping off immediately he sat looking at Shiro for a moment.

“He’s right though,” Keith smiled, leaning a bit in Shiro’s direction.

“About what?”

“I’m available... if you’re interested.”

Shiro could definitely feel the heat rising to his face now. He felt tongue-tied and out of his depth, but he needed to do  _ something.  _ The guy he’d been staring at for an hour was interested in  _ him. _

“Yeah.”

_ Yeah? Just yeah? Great job Takashi, very smooth. Flirting has always been your forte, huh? Fuck me. _

But surprisingly enough Keith just laughed and jumped off the stage to stand in front of Shiro.

“Good, because I’ve been watching you all evening from the stage and you are gorgeous,” Keith replied, “I couldn’t help notice you watching me too.”

Shiro didn’t think it was possible to get  _ more  _ flustered but he took a deep breath and let the arm not holding the equipment bag to reach out and grab Keith’s hand.

“Well,  _ you  _ are gorgeous when you play,” he said while lifting Keith’s hand to press a quick kiss to his knuckles.

Shiro let Keith’s hand fall and looked down in time to see a matching blush across Keith’s face.

“O-oh.”

“Come on lovebirds!” Lance yelled from ahead of them, finally breaking the moment, “You can have a nice chat back at the apartment. But Shiro I swear to God I don’t want to  _ hear  _ anything tonight if you know what I’m saying.”

“Lance!” Shiro and Keith yelled at the same time and, startled, they looked at each other.

They laughed, breaking a bit of the tension between them, and followed Lance outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even writing anymore??? I'm totally going to finish out this month but holy shit I'm running out of steam.


	22. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I've fallen a bit behind on prompts but I have been writing. Hopefully I'll be able to post a couple chapters each day to catch up. I might have to finish a bit after the official Sheith month but you know what? It'll get done before season seven hits and kills me. Like, holy shit guys, that first episode still has me shook.

Day 24 - Betrayal

Shiro’s anger was of the quiet kind. It was an anger that rarely reared its head, often only coming out in times of extreme annoyance. Slav, for instance, pressed all the wrong buttons. Yet even then, that anger was nothing compared to what he felt now.

He was loathe to admit it, but jealousy sent a whole new kind of rage through his chest.

His jealousy had no right, considering his crush on Keith was only that: a crush. However, after an entire diplomatic meeting, requiring Shiro to lead while watching one of the younger diplomats consistently flirt with Keith was trying his patience.

The paladins had arrived on the planet Stexor around six vargas earlier, allowing just enough time to get their bearings and immediately be thrown into several meetings with the planet’s elders and leaders. One of the younger leaders had taken a liking to Keith almost immediately and had spent the better part of those six vargas chatting and flirting with Keith.

And Keith just let him.

It had taken Shiro all of five ticks to realize what the Stexoran was trying to do, and had spent the remainder of the time agonizing over it. When Shiro spoke it was all diplomacy, but his mind was in a constant state of irritation and bitterness.

_Who does he think he is? Keith has no interest in him… But then, can I blame him? Keith is gorgeous and smart and amazing. And I have no claim over him. Maybe Keith might have interest in him as well? Keith hasn’t gotten annoyed or told him to leave yet. What if Keith likes him too?_

Those thoughts were enough to put Shiro in a sour mood. However, when he walked out of the meeting room during a break, he found Keith standing off to the side with the Stexoran. Shiro watched as the he said something that made Keith break out into a laugh that was both beautiful and made Shiro’s blood run cold.

Shiro thought only he could make Keith laugh like that.

_You’re being ridiculous._

Shiro knew, but he couldn’t help the uncalled for feeling of betrayal as he watched his best friend and crush get close with another guy. It was that thought that had him unconsciously walk over to the two of them. It was only when he was standing next to them that he realized he had no idea what to say.

“Hey Shiro, everything okay?” Keith asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Uh…”

Shiro couldn’t find any words. He found himself momentarily distracted by Keith’s companion. The Stexorans were an interesting race. They were humanoid in appearance but their skin was tinted a deep red and their eyes were completely black. This guy’s hair was also black and pulled into a long braid behind his back. He was wearing the normal military regalia of his people, a crisp blue uniform with bold adornmants, that designated his status and leadership.

“You are incredibly well spoken black paladin,” he said, “My name is Rex, it is an honor to meet you.”

Rex held out his hand and Shiro wasn’t going to allow his jealousy to ruin any kind of relations with other leaders.

“Call me Shiro,” he replied, shaking Rex’s hand firmly, “And the honor is ours, considering that your people have agreed to help us in the fight against the Galra.”

“ _Please_ , Voltron is doing most of the work,” Rex said, flashing a smile and winked, “But I must say…getting to work with someone as handsome as yourself is definitely a plus.”

_Oh._

Shiro could feel his face heat up immediately at the unexpected praise and his eyes flashed to Keith’s who was in the process of elbowing Rex. But Rex just laughed and darted out of the way of Keith’s attack. He stepped closer to Shiro and suddenly there was way too little space between them.

“I was speaking with the red paladin during the meeting. You humans are all very attractive, but he appears to have no interest in me. I thought perhaps you would be a nice alternative but red here seemed to dislike that as well. Are you two mutually exclusive?”

“Rex!” Keith hissed, “I already told you that it’s not like that.”

Shiro’s brain was slowly short-circuiting by this point, trying to process that Rex was apparently attempting to flirt with _both_ of them, and also thought that they were dating.

“Wow, you’re kind almost turn as red as us when you’re embarrassed,” Rex said, moving closer to inspect the blush forming across Shiro’s nose, “If you two are interested in each other I don’t understand why you don’t just get together?”

“Sorry, excuse us for a moment,” Keith said, grabbing onto Shiro’s wrist and pulling him from the room.

Luckily, the next meeting wasn’t for a little while longer, so Keith was easily able to lead Shiro to the outside hanger and into the Black Lion.

“What-” Shiro started.

“The Stexoran’s are apparently all about love or something, I don't know. Rex won’t let it go and has been asking about you nonstop,” Keith vaguely explained, a blush dusting across his cheeks.

Shiro felt the ugly jealousy that had been coiling in his chest dissipate completely with the realization that Keith had actually been talking about _Shiro_ the whole time.

“Oh? What about me?” Shiro teased lightly.

The blush on Keith’s cheeks darkened, and Shiro was about to tell him to not worry about it, but Keith spoke:

“About how I’m in love with you.”

The reaction was immediate. Shiro’s jaw dropped and Keith, who must not have meant to say anything at all, had a look of dawning horror on his face.

“No wait! I mean I- I just…”

But before Keith could take it back Shiro grabbed lightly at Keith’s wrists to draw him closer, trying to get Keith to meet his eyes. It was something Shiro hadn’t realized before. That Keith got as flustered around him as Shiro did with Keith.

“All evening I thought Rex was hitting on _you_ ,” Shiro started, and Keith finally met his eyes, “I was honestly so jealous that I could hardly contain it. I felt so embarrassed because I knew we weren’t like that but... maybe Rex has us both pegged.”

Keith laughed, and it made Shiro’s heart soar.

It was only natural that Keith took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck and drag him down for their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and yell at me about sheith: sideofsaltblog.tumblr.com


End file.
